Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a vehicle sun visor.
Related Art
A sun visor structure in which, in a sun visor main body portion that is formed in a plate shape that includes an in-built frame component, a central area that extends from a substantially central location along a long-side edge portion around which the sun visor pivots to another long-side edge portion on the opposite side from the aforementioned long-side edge portion is formed having less rigidity than the areas surrounding it is known conventionally (see, for example, Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open (JP-A) No. 5-85166).
According to this sun visor structure, in a vehicle frontal collision, when the vehicle occupants make an inertial motion in a forward direction, because the head portion of the vehicle occupants collides with the central area of the sun visor main body portion, the impact force received by the head portion can be alleviated.
However, in a vehicle diagonal frontal collision, when the vehicle occupants make an inertial motion in a diagonally forward direction, there is a possibility that the head portion of the vehicle occupants will impact against the long-side edge portion around which the sun visor pivots. In this case, it becomes difficult to alleviate the impact force received by the head portion.
It is therefore an object of the present disclosure to provide a sun visor for a vehicle that is able to alleviate the impact force received by the head portion of a vehicle occupant even when the vehicle occupants make an inertial motion in a diagonally forward direction in a vehicle diagonal frontal collision.